


Domestic Blitz

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Series: Modus Homerandi [5]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Comedy, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Kidnapping, Military Science Fiction, Plot Twists, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Strategy & Tactics, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: Jack and his newest recruit must escape the clutches of an evil butcher! (sort of..!)





	Domestic Blitz

__ It smelled like something had died conducting an unsanctioned experiment. The odour penetrated his nostrils and made him shudder. He turned to his colleague in the hope of exchanging a look of disgust with him, but he was - what? Picking his nose? He remembered a time when the military recruitment standards were a lot stricter - but he digressed. He had to get them out of here! He didn't want to lose another good man to this oppressive regime.    
  
Beyond the open plains laid their salvation. It was barely half a klick away, but there was nothing to disguise their approach - no boulders or trees of any kind. They'd have to get creative. He made a few hand gestures to his colleague. The younger man froze - his finger still occupied, before nodding in recognition and producing a phial. He cast a thoughtful eye over the object - they'd distract the enemy with a homemade smoke bomb! The delivery device was unconventional, but it should create an effective diversion.    
  
He silently signalled for his offsider to remain stationary - after all, distracted personnel can be a liability. He shimmered forward on his belly to take a closer look. From his position he could see at least one motionless body. He glanced to the heavens and said a silent prayer for the poor soul that had fallen at the butcher's hands.   
  
In spite of its lifeless condition, the slaughterer was still welding a knife. A light glistened off the blade, accentuating it's sharpness and girth as the slayer raised it up, then brought it down with impressive force. The dagger sliced through the flesh and splintered the joints with a bone-shattering crunch. He winced. He'd witnessed a lot of atrocities in his time, but it still hadn't gotten any easier. In some ways, it was a comforting thought - he was still emotionally and cognitively healthy (relatively speaking). He spared a thought for his counterpart. He was still young and inexperienced.    
  
He was suddenly filled with renewed fervor - he'd get his recruit to safety, even if it cost him! He was intimately familiar with the butcher's body of work and he knew he'd pay dearly if they were caught.   
  
He wiggled back to his colleague. It was time to deploy the weapon! He took in a lung full of air before twisting off the top and hurdling the canteen into the slayer's lair.    
  
The carafe gracefully spiralled through the air, pirouetting in a tight circle as it fell. It completed its final rotation, then hit the cement floor at an angle - omitting a plume of fine white dust as it exploded. The butcher wailed and groaned - it was a direct hit!    
  
It was time to move. He wrapped an arm around his counterpart and flung him over his shoulder. He checked to see that the slaughterer was still occupied before making a dash for freedom. They burst through the doorway, then ducked behind a half-wall. He clutched the ensign to his chest and concentrated on regulating his breathing. The rookie squirmed beneath his fingers then spun around to face him. His blue eyes looked hopeful. He extended his hands to offer up the bounty held tightly in his grasp.   
  
"What have you go there? Is that a cookie?" He asked, "Did you grab that from the countertop as we ran passed the kitchen?"   
  
His son nodded.    
  
"Way to go, Jakey! I'm not sure what Daniel's cooking, but I have a feeling I'd prefer oatmeal."   
  
Jacob's face contorted and he poked out his tongue in disgust.   
  
"Exactly," agreed Jack, "Let's see what we have here..."   
  
There was something peculiar about this confection. He poked at it, then experimentally tapped it against the ground - it was a fake..!   
  
The cookie was a decoy!   
  
"Jake, fall out, fall out!"    
  
The sound of Daniel clearing his throat brought him back to reality.   
  
"Jack, when I invited you and Jake over for lunch I wasn't expecting to be pelted with..." He wiped at his face and brought a sample of the substance to his nose,"...is that talcum powder?"   
  
Jack smirked and shrugged. He gave his son a nudge with his arm.   
  
"Hey Daniel, it wasn't my idea."   
  
Daniel took off his glasses and used the hem of his shirt to clean the lenses.   
  
"Are you expecting me to believe that an innocent little boy hatched this...scheme?"   
  
"Well, he's obviously inherited his mother's brains and his father's military mind."    
  
Jack turned to beam proudly at his son, but his finger was once again occupied.   
  
Daniel coughed to stifle a laugh, "...you were saying?"   
  
"Hey, don't let this...bout of nasal excavation fool you, he's as smart as a whip."   
  
"Hmmm. Jack, is that one of my...?" He motioned towards the ornamental cookie.   
  
"Oh, yeah," he handed the biscuit back to Daniel, "Why do you have a toy cookie anyway?"   
  
"I thought Jake might like to play with them. I bought some other toy food for him too."   
  
Jack offered Daniel an awkward smile, "Do you think we could eat those for lunch instead?"

* * *

 


End file.
